Amanda's Voice
by GaredBattlespike
Summary: Amanda Sefton love her fuzzy dude! Her parents demand that she dump him. Her answer is silence. A serious KuManda Fic
1. Chapter 1

Amanda's Voice

Chapter 01: Big Mouth, Big Trouble

I own NOTHING of/for/from Marvel Comics, nor X-Men Evolution. I make no money

from this. Please don't sue me. This is just for fun.

Amanda Sefton was just yelled at by her parents. She had just been ordered to break up with Kurt Wagner, because he is a Mutant, and the Seftons are not. It did not help that when Amanda's parents met Kurt, another Mutant called Toad, jumped into the house to steal Kurt's Image Inducer. The Inducer is a high tech hologram projector. It allows Kurt to look human. In fighting to keep the inducer, so as to look human, Kurt and Toad wrecked a portion of the Sefton's house. The Inducer had been turned off repeatedly during the fighting, and Toad had successfully made off with the Inducer, leaving behind an concerned girlfriend, a wrecked house, an undisguised Mutant, and two very upset parents!

Mr. Sefton was standing beside his wife, Mrs. Sefton as they were 'talking to' Amanda, who was sitting on the couch. Kurt had gone back to the Mansion fifteen minutes ago. Mr. Sefton was getting angry with Amanda "What did you say? What do you mean 'No'? Maybe you did not hear me clearly young lady, but it was NOT a question! I am TELLING you that you will break up with that, that THING!" Amanda was shocked, horrified, but was slowly becoming angry. Very, very angry! With a deceptively quiet voice, Amanda looked her father in the eyes, and said with a cold-as-the-Arctic tone "No, I will not." Mr. and Mrs. Sefton were floored. Amanda NEVER talked back like that before! Mrs. Sefton said "See! That kind of back talk comes from hanging around the wrong crowd. Now, sweety, I know that you really don't mean to be like this. You just have been mislead by that awful Kurt creature. Once you have spent some time apart, you'll understand, dear." Mr. Sefton was nodding his head, as if in wisdom, in agreement with his wife.

Amanda knew better than to fall such garbage, and repeated "No. You are both being needlessly judgemental. The damage was because Kurt was robbed here in the house, and, like any guy any of of have ever heard of, Kurt faught back. That is what caused the damage. Are you really going to tell me, Dad, that if you were a teenage guy and someone broke into the home of your girl, that you'd NEVER fight back? Really?" Mr. Sefton did not answer that charge, instead he said "That is NOT the point! The point is that you will not see that decietful creature anymore, young lady!" Amanda was now standing up, her hands were trembling. Not trembling with fear, but with growing RAGE! "You refuse to see past your own BIGOTRY! Bigots! The blind pair of you! How dare you judge Kurt based on his looks, or his X-Gene! That is clearly the work of bigotry!" Amanda was about to continue, however her mother cut in, yeling "AMANDA SEFTON, YOU BE QUIET! SIT DOWN, MISSY!" Mr. Sefton took up right after his wife in yelling at Amanda "WE ARE NOTY THE ONES INTROUBLE YOUNG LADY! NOW SIT!" Amanda was so mad she was nearly in tears, but she screamed "I AM NOT A DOG! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO SIT! YOU CAN SIT ON THE BIGOT WAGON!" Amanda ran past her angry, but shocked parents. Running up into her room, Amanda *SLAMMED* the bedroom door closed, then locked it. Then, so enraged that she had the strength to push her heavy dresser in front of her door, preventing it from opening! Flinging herself upon her bed, Amanda cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, Amanda's alarm clock rang, awakening her. Disorientated for a few moments, Amanda didn't remember sliding the dresser in front of the door. Then she remembered. She remembered the whole horrible mess. Getting up, and dispiritedly tugging at the dresser, eventually moved it enough to allow her to get out after unlocking nher door. Going directly to the shower, the right back into her room, Amanda avoided seeing her parents until she had to go through the kitchen to go outside to school. Mr. and Mrs. Sefton were waiting for her.

"Amanda, honey. We love you, and only want what's best for you!" Started Mrs. Sefton. "Honey, we just want you to know that this is the only reason why you are going to break up with Kurt. Understand?" Amanda did not answer. She stared at her parents. HARD. Then she said "Mind your OWN love lives! Not mine! I don't need bigots to rule my heart!"

Mr. Sefton exploded in anger at Amanda "AMANDA SEFTON! YOU WILL NOT SPEAK ANOTHER WORD TO EITHER OF US UNTIL YOU AGREE TO APOLOGIZE TO US! WE ARE YOUR PARENTS!" Amanda shut up. She also grabbed her bookbag, and walked out to the bus stop as the bus approached. Tears were flowing down her face. Her parents were too busy arguing to stop her.

As the day went on Amanda calmed a little, but came to the decision that she would obey her parents, whether they liked it or not! Taking a 3x5 ruled card, and a black marker, from her school supplies as she started to write, even as the other students were working on the Mathematics lesson. Amanda hardly talked to anyone until lunch. Sitting with Kurt, Amanda cried her heart out. Kurt, not knowing what else to do, just held her in his arms. His Inducer keeping his secret. After ten minutes, Amanda was able to tell Kurt, and the other X-Men at the table what had happened. She also told them her decision. She even showed Kurt the 3x5 cards she had written upon. She retold the part about telling her parents that they can 'sit on the bigot wagon!'. That got a laugh out of Kurt, Kitty and even Rogue snorted in laughter once!

Holding Kurt's hand, Amanda looked into his eys and declared "I love you, Kurt Wagner! No one can order another's heart like a soldier, and I'll NEVER stop loving you!" Kurt was suprised, and happy at the same time. Still, he felt guilty for getting Amanda in more trouble. Kurt looked into Amanda's eyes and said "Ja, Amanda, I'm in love vith you too. I'm sorry that you got into trouble vith your parentz. Maybe ve should stop see-Eep!" Amanda stopped Kurt from finishing that statement by giving him THAT look! "Kurt Wagner! Do you love me? Yes or no?" Kurt took a moment to collect himself, and looked Amanda in the eyes again saying "Yes, Amanda. Yes, a million times yes!" Amanda replied "Then enough of any talk about giving in to bigots and bullies! We'll fight for our love! Right?" Kurt, heartened greatly smiled as he agreed "Ja! Ve vill, Amanda!" He held her close throughout the rest of lunch and recess, romantically feeding her his candy bar a bit at a time, as he comforted her.

After school. Amanda went ho,e as normal. As soon as she was inside, with her coat hung up, she began her homework. Her 3x5 cards were already out and ready to use. After her mother arrived, Amanda simply kept on task with her homework. Since it was obvious that Amanda was actually doing her homework, her mother left her to it, as supper was being prepared. It even seemed like a normal evening, if you didn't notice the deathly lack of conversation. Amanda, however really was getting her school work done. Her mother was soon too busy to really have a conversation, anyway. Soon Amanda was done with her school work, and packed it all up. On her way up the stairs, Amanda heard her mother call to her "Amanda, dear, don't forget to wash your hands, and come set the table." Amanda obeyed but did so without a word.

As she finished setting the table just right, her father pulled into the driveway. Her mother smiled at Amanda who did not smile back. Instead, Amanda simply kept her face neutral. No smile, but no frown either. Mrs. Sefton did a double-take when she realized that Amanda did not return her usual smile. No words were spoken as Mr. Sefton walked inside, and hugged his wife. "Good to be home, sweetheart! How are you?" he asked his wife. Mrs. Sefton gave her husband a worried look, then looked at Amanda. It took him only a moment to realize that this means that she has not stopped seeing that Mutant.

Mr. Sefton walked over to Amanda as she was just sitting down. "Amanda? Why can't you just listen? We are your parents, and only want what's best for you." Mr. Sefton waited as Amanda just looked at him. She did not speak, but she was looking at him, and thus, not ignoring him. "Amanda, just think about are plenty of good, handsome young men out there. Why not give one of them a call, instead? OK? Amanda? Amanda, answer me!" Mr. Sefton was getting angry again. "Amanda Sefton answer me right now!" He stopped when she took out the first 3x5 index card. Written upon it was the following: "You forbade me to speak too you, until I am ready to apologize." Mr. Sefton said "Young lady, do NOT get smart with me! You know that was intended only to stop your rude back talk! Now tell your Mother and I that you're sorry."

Silence.

"Amanda Sefton! Answer us!" Cried Mrs. Sefton. Amanda simply held up another card. Annoyed, Mr. Sefton took it and read it aloud "I am on a verbal strike. I refuse to speak to either of you until I am allowed to date Kurt again. I do NOT speak to bigots." Mr. Sefton was quickly loosing patience "Amanda! Go to your room until you are ready to be civil! And NO TV, GAMES, or COMPUTER!" Amanda had an idea that this would happen and calmly got up, and with great dignity, walked to her room. Going inside she closed the door fully, yet not slamming it. She did, however, lock it. She could easily hear the dicussion turn into an argument, because her mother wanted to bring her supper up to her. Amanda began contemplating refusing to eat food here. She wasn't sure that it was a good idea, and figured that she'd see how the silent treatment worked, first.

Silence.

This was the way it was the next morning. Amanda knew she had an advantage in that her parents could not keep her home on a school day as a punishment. Even though she refused to talk to either of them, Amanda did otherwise obey her parents. once at school, she told Kurt all about last night. including how her father would not send her supper until ten o'clock. It took that long for her mother to convince Mr. Sefton to allow it. Amanda had otherwise only been allowed out to use the bathroom. Kurt was amazed at how strong Amanda was, inside! He was proud of how Amanda was fighting for him! Kurt also was worried for her. "I think zat you should bring zome really good books to read for when you get home, Amanda. Then you vill have something to do, so you don't go crazy in your room, vith out anything else to do, ja?" Amanda looked at her sweet, loving and attentive boyfriend. After a moment she smiled even more at him saying "Kurt, that's a great idea. I'm going to need several special books from the town library. The school library doesn't carry the kind of books I want. Will you help me?" Kurt replied "Ja! Of course, Amanda. What about doing your homeverk when you get home?" Amanda smiled a cunning grin and answered "Without anything else to do, I'll have all night to do that. This afternoon, we need to get to the town library. So, we have a Library Date?" Kurt almost felt like doing his happy dance. "I'll teleport you zere as soon as ve walk off ze school grounds!"

After a thorough search, Amanda had checked out the books she felt that she needed. She had Kurt teleport her near her house, but not closer than down the street. That was just in case her parents were lying in wait for her as she got home. It also kept the neighbors from knowing anything to be used against Kurt. Her parents were not home, but she was glad of the precaution anyway. Setting up in her room, Amanda began with her homework, and was done just before her mother got home. She kept her new books covered with school books.

Amanda's mother did arrive, and came looking for Amanda. Seeing her daughter working on some text books, Mrs. Sefton believed that Amanda was doing school work. "Amanda, honey? Please wash your hands and come set the table." Amanda obeyed, but without a word spoken in return. What happened as Mrs. Sefton made supper, was that Mrs. Sefton did all the talking. Mrs. Sefton talked about her day at work, and how she was sorry she was, that Mr. Sefton made Amanda wait until ten o'clock before allowing Amanda supper.

Silence.

This was obviously really bothering her mother, who pretended it wasn't. by the time Mr. Sefton was sitting down for supper, the tensiion in the room could be cut with a knife. Amanda still said nothing to either of her parents. Mr. Sefton ate fairly normally. That is, until he asked Amanda how her day was. The sly look on his face was not seen by Amanda, as he was too quick to put on a more bland face, but Mrs. Sefton realised that her husband hoped to draw their daughter out with a seemingly normal question. To trick Amanda into answering like she always did.

Silence.

Mr. Sefton was not happy, but had expected as much. To his wife, he asked how her day was. Mrs. Sefton told her husband the same things that she had already told Amanda. At the end of supper, Mr.s Sefton told Amanda "Stay put until I say otherwise. I'm going to remove the temptations from your room. I'll put the TV, Sound System and Computer, in the locked storage closet until you chose to be mature enough to behave yourself." With that, Mr. Sefton indeed took away all of Amanda's electronics, except her phone. That about to be next. When he had emptied Amanda's room, Mr. Sefton called Amanda upstairs. When she got there, he said :Now, if you need to use a comptuer for schoolwork, let us know, and one of us will allow you to use the one in my den. In the mean time, get your phone out. You're going to to put it in my hands. You'll get it backm when this is over. In the mean time, you are grounded, young lady. No going out, except the library, and no dances either. You are not required to stay in your room, but you may NOT use the TV or entertainment center in the living room. Am I understood?" Amanda's face noticable hardend in expression, but she nodded, as she took out her cell phone, locked it, turned it off and handed it to her father. Mr. Sefton locked it away with all the rest He looked at Amanda and quietly asked her "Why wouln't you just give it up, sweety? You'll only prolong the punishment this way. You know that you cannot win in the end, right?" Amanda set her jaw to avoid any verbal response. She was also glaring daggers at her father. Seeing this continued defiance, he sighed and said "Get washed up for bed, then go to your room." Amanda, of course, had only one answer.

Silence.


	2. Chapter 2: The Sounds of Silence

Amanda's Voice Chapter 02: The Sounds of Silence

Amanda Sefton was still locked in a war of wills with her bigoted parents over her boyfriend, Kurt Wagner, who happens to be a mutant, and an X-Man. With her parents demanding that Amanda dump him, and never see Kurt again, Amanda has had her TV, Music System, Computer and Cell Phone all taken away by her father, until she gives up Kurt forever. In the only way she knows how, Amanda is fighting back with a simple weapon: Silence. She refuses to speak to her parents until they relent, and stop their bigoted ways. She also has another weapon, her mind. Amanda has been heavily hitting the books from the town library, the one place that she is allowed to be outside school and home.

Silence.

Amanda never realized just how loud silence could be until she was forced to live inside of it. Working hard at her Special Project, in her room, Amanda heard her mother come home. Amanda knew that her mother would come right up the stairs and check on her. Amanda was tempted to put away her Special Project, but knew that her mother would not really know what Amanda was doing. It just looked like another American Civics project. Last month, it was the legality of the Federal Government to enforce Civil Rights in the American workplace. Amanda, however, was working on her own project. If this were a school project, it would be a Pass/Fail grading, because either this worked, or it failed.

Mrs. Sefton walked into the open doorway, as Amanda looked up. Amanda's face was stone-cold, as it has been since this war of Bigotry Vs Love began. Ms. Sefton looked and saw that everything was as it has been for the last two days. Her daughter's coldness cutting Mrs. Sefton's heart. Still, SHE was the mother, the adult. Amanda simply needed to learn that her parents knew best, and she should just obey. Mrs. Sefton steeled herself and said "Amanda. Go wash your hands, and set the table." Amanda obeyed, but no warmth was sent to her mother.

Silence.

As she was setting the table, Amanda was surprised to find that her mother said "Set one more place, we are having company. He's important, so be civil." Amanda was intrigued but wary. She smelled a trap, but was unsure how, or what form it would take, but her feminine intuition warned her to stay sharp. After her father pulled into the driveway, another car followed him, and parked behind her father's car. She could see her father get out and wait for his mystery guest. He didn't wait long, as the car opened and a well built man stepped out. He was almost as tall as her dad, with a dusky complexion,and nice brown hair. His suit probably cost more that Amanda made in month of looking at him, made Amanda think of the old song "Bad to the Bone" by George Thorogood. Damn but he did look studly. That's when every instinctive feeling of doom hit Amanda! She thought to herself 'Of COURSE! He's a honey trap! Mom and Dad will try to get me to admit to liking him, go out on a date, then forget about poor Kurt! Not. A. Chance. In. Hell. ' Amanda's blood was boiling for a very different reason than what her parent were hoping for! I decided upon my strategy, and walked to the bathroom.

As I re-entered the dining room, I could hear my father talking with this stranger, who could be heard to say "Of course it will work, I can guarantee that." My father replied "I hope so, but she is very stubborn." My mother warned them "Shh! She's coming!" I made an entrance worthy of a queen, of a goddess! I walked into the dining room with my mouth closed, my head held high, and a face like a statue. With regal grace I merely looked at this unwelcome intruder. This would be corrupter of love dered to look me full in the face. He even had the gall to address me! "Good evening, Amanda. My name is Alan Sisko. I am a friend of your father, and to you as well. You just need to hear me out, and I'm sure that we'll all get along famously. My reply?

Silence.

I took my accustomed seat and waited for the food. My father wasn't having any of that "Amanda! Don't be rude to our guest! At least say 'hi' or something!"

Silence.

My mother tried to get me to 'see reason'. My dad tried to get me to give up. Mr. Sisko tried to 'save' me from 'those awful, and untrustworthy mutants' by showing me documents, from something called 'Friends of Humanity', to 'prove how wicked and evil mutants are'. I did my best to make my position crystal clear. I ate my dinner. I got up. I cleaned up after myself. I then turned towards them all. Then I really let them have it, with regal dismissal.

Silence.

My father was angry. My mother was embarrassed. The intruder was both puzzled and attracted to me. Icky. He is at least eighteen, maybe twenty. I, and Kurt are sixteen. I walked up to my room, leaving my parents and the Pervert behind as I left them as they deserve. in silence. I could still hear them downstairs. My mother came up to my room and was clearly worried. She should be, because she and my father are going to lose. They can either lose this bigotry of they can lose me. I am saving every penny to simply move out as soon as I legally can. I am beginning to not really care about if my parents ever change. I am seeing a side of them that I never have. A side that disgusts me. A side which I will NEVER emulate. Instead I plan on regaining my life by various means. My two plans are A, and B. The first is the long shot that may not be a winner, but it is the absolute moral high road. Plan B is more likely to work, but it is not something to be proud of. Even thinking about it makes me feel bad, but am running out of options. I resolve to ask for advice at lunch. Even as I turn out the light to sleep, I can feel the bonds my family once shared, fading like warmth in one's hand while outside in winter's chill. Slow, but inevitable. With such awful thoughts, I cry myself to sleep.

It is now Friday. I get up, get ready for school. As I prepare to leave and catch the bus, my mother says to me "Sweety? I guess it's rather unfair for anyone to tell you how you should feel. It's certainly not a fun thing for your parents to tell you whom you may be in love with. I understand that. It's just that the house got wrecked, partially by him, and he had been hiding his real appearance! I think that if you had been honest from the first, we may have had a different reaction. I don't want to break your heart, sweety. I just worry that he may not be the right boy for my little girl. Once you get to school, I can't protect you! There are so many boys who would like nothing better than to use you, and throw you away afterwards. That is always a big fear for any parent of a teenage girl. Even one as smart and strong as you. Just try to think about it from our side. Please?" I was floored! Was my mom serious? I didn't say anything, but I did give my mom the first hug in three days! My father had already gone to work. The bus was coming, and I smiled at Mom as I ran to catch it.

I immediately told Kurt about what my Mom said. I also told her about my father's friend. To say that my poor Kurt's feelings were on a roller coaster ride would be simply accurate. I held Kurt's hand and smiled at him. When Kurt gathered me in his arms, I just felt so safe, so warm, so LOVED! As we parted for different classes we agreed to get together at lunch.

Although many of the girls were still giving Amanda grief for dating a mutant, many were simply not in the same classes, or they just had other things to worry about. All told, Amanda has had worse days at school. At lunch, Amanda went straight to Kurt and the X-Men. After explaining everything to Kurt and the others, Amanda asked Kurt "So, Kurt, which plan should I use?" Kurt thought about it and said "Any plan zat makes you zo uncomfortable, iz always ze wrong plan. If ve must, ve vill find anuzzer vay." Amanda hugged Kurt and snuggled into his arms where she felt so safe, and loved."Amanda? If ziz man from ze 'Friends of Humanity' bozzers you, just call uz. OK?" Amanda looked sad and said "They confiscated my cell phone too, Kurt."

At this point Kitty said "Like, just by one of those cheap pay-as-you-go phones. They don't cost much, and if you only use it when you need to, it could last quite a while!" Kurt nodded in agreement with the perky teen.

On the way home, Amanda stopped in a store that she had seen carrying the phone she wanted. After picking it, and a 120 minute phone card,she got herself home, quickly. Amanda had just plugged the phone in, to charge it, when she heard a car pull into the driveway. Peeking out of her window, Amanda saw it was the Sisko pervert. What was he doing here alone? Amanda turned on her new phone, and called Kurt. She had memorized his number since the Sadie Hawkins Dance. As soon as he picked up Amanda harshly whispered "Kurt! That Bigot Perv is outside my house! Come quick, I'm not feeling safe!" Kurt's heart lurched in his chest and he said "Ov course, Amanda. I'm on my vay!" Putting the cell in her pocket without thinking, Amanda saw that creep take out a bottle and a small rag. She didn't need to read minds to know what he had in mind!


	3. Chapter 3: Silent No More

Chapter 03: Silent No More

Amanda was scared! The Bigot Perv was breaking into her house. She tried to stay calm. Running downstairs Amanda quickly locked the front door, just as that scary pervo was grabbing the doorknob! Running around to the back, Amanda locked that door as well. Just as she was satisfied that he couldn't get in, she heard the sound of keys at the front door. 'Hah! You'd need the right keys to get in, freak!' Amanda thought to herself. She was amazed to see the front door open from whatever ket the pervo had used. Her next thought was both unlady-like and unprintable!

Amanda tried to run away. She dashed up the stairs, but the man was upon her from behind, before she could close her bedroom door! With a scream of utter terror, Amanda cried out "KURT! HELP ME!" Within moments, the ether-soaked rag was over her face. Moments after that, Amanda was losing consciousness.

When she awoke, Amanda found herself strapped to a chair, in a padded, even posh room. She couldn't get free, as the chair had built-in restraints. There was also an odd helmet thing just above her head. Mr. Sisko, that Bigoted Pervo, was there. Amanda was relieved that she still had on all of her clothes. Mr. Sisko was adjusting some sort of equipment that was connected to the helmet. Mr. Bigot looked at Amanda with a dirty leer. He greatred her with "Amanda. My dear sweet little darling. Don't think that anyone is comming to take you away from your salvation. After all, this is a 'Deprogramming Center' where cult members and and others who need to be straightened out are brought. Your parents are very concerned, Amanda. Being in love at your age is NOT the problem, it it WHAT you have fallen for. I am going to save you from your evil mutant master, and incidentally have you 'decide' to fall in love with your rescuer-Me! I do not normally do this, but I need another girl. My last one has had too many kids to keep that girlish figure, but you'll replace her nicely." Amanda was horrified! First this disgusting bigot would violate her free will, then her body! She cried out "You have NO right! I will tell my father about this! He'll kick your ass so hard, that you'll taste his shoe forever!"

Mr. Bigoted Pervo laughed "No. You will not, because I will re-order your mind so that this is what you wanted! As to your Daddy, I had convinced him to make sure that he had taken your cell phone and lock it up, the fool. If you had tried to use the house phone, then you know that I had disconnected the line. That means noone can find us, before we're done. I can hardly wait until you throw yourself at me for the first time! You are VERY pretty. Now we'll get started." Amanda could still feel her tiny, new cellphone sitting in her pocket.

Amanda wanted to stall him, like anyone would. She asked "Wait! What will happen to the girl that I'm supposed to replace?" Mr. Sisko looked at Amanda and said "I don't consider myself a monster! I'll simply re-adjust her memories and she'll believe that she was simply a promiscuous girl who drinks too much at parties and winds up with another baby from a stranger she cannot recall. I would NEVER actually hurt a girl. I simply want to help the human race by out-breeding the mutants. Personally." The chuckle from Mr. Sisko was utterly chilling. She realized that this rationalization was how he could live with himself! Now she thought of Mr. Sisko, as Mr. Sicko!

Mr. Sicko began to place the helmet on Amanda's head, as she squirmed, desperately to avoid this horrible fate! To no avail. After securing the straps, Mr. Sicko began to power up the device, even as Amanda screamed for help! There were indistinct sounds from Mr. Sicko. Suddenly the power to the helmet cut out. The lights inside faded almost instantly! Amanda wondered if it was an accident, or possibly he changed his mind. Then she heard a most welcome voice: Kurt's voice! "Amanda? Can you hear me? Ve followed ze GPS from ze new zellphone you have." Amanda called out in joy as the helmet was unstrapped and taken off. Kurt Wagner never looked so good! Crying with joy, Amanda was teleported right out of the chair, and into the waiting X-Van. Before she was telported, she saw Mr. Sicko unconsious on the floor. Then she was surounded by X-Men. Well, the girls, anyway. Rogue, Amara and Boom Boom were there, she guessed, to guard her. Kurt was still holding Amanda's hands lovingly. "Amanda? I vas zo vorried! Are you OK?" Amanda replied by kissing Kurt on the lips and saying "I am now! Kurt, I love you so much! I'd do anything to get away from those bigots, and stay with you! Please don't bring me back home! I have to tell you what happened!" Kurt wisely shut up, and Amanda told the X-Men, who had all reassembled in the X-Van, what happened and what Mr. Sicko had said-ALL of it. Kitty appeared and said "We got the whole thing on DVD. Mr. Pervert, was recording it all." Amanda repeated this to the Professor when the X-Men took her to the Institute. Having waited for a while as the Professor had called Mr. Sefton's work place, Amanda was gently held by her loving, fuzzy, blue elf. An hour later, Mr. and Mrs. Sefton had arrived and seen the video from the DVD. By the time the had finished, Mr. Sefton was actually ready to kill ! Literally, and had to be calmed by the X-Men.

A day later the Institute received a call. "Hello? Is Kurt there, please?" Scott had answered the phone and called out "Kurt! Phone! Amanda!" *Bamf * Kurt teleported directly to the phone and spoke to Amanda for at least half an hour. Soon Kurt received permission for a visit to the Sefton House. Arriving at the appointed time, Kurt stepped out of Scott's car, and shook Scott's hand. "Just be yourself, Kurt." Kurt smiled at his friend and answered "Ja. I vill."

Kurt walked up to the door, and wondered if he should have used his image inducer. "Nien. Zat vould not really help. Zay accept me, or zay don't." he said to himself. Then he pushed the doorbell. *Ding Dong, Ding Dong* A moment later Kurt saw Mr. Sefton standing there at the, now open, door. "Mr. Wagner. Please, do come in." Mr. Sefton stepped aside to allow kurt inside. Kurt was nervous, but seeing Amanda waiting for him inside, banished all fear. Mrs. Sefton was just walking out of the kitchen and into the living room with a tray of drinks. Kurt was stil surprised to see any smiles coming from Amanda's parents, yet, Mrs. Sefton was indeed smiling at him.

Kurt was dressed nicely. His black dress pants were tailored to fit his tail, and his shoes were special as well, to fit his unique feet. The classy white shirt went well with everything, and that included his formal new pants. Mr. and Mrs. Sefton sat across from Amanda, and she was on the couch made for two. In fact, Amanda gently patted the empty spot beside herself. Kurt hesitated a moment while he looked at Amanda's parents, but they seemed fine with the seating arrangements. After a moment, Mrs. Sefton asked "Would either of you like some hot chocolate?" Both Amanda and Kurt happily took a steaming coffee mug full of the sweet beverage, and found marshmallows on the side, to add if they wanted. Mr. and Mrs. Sefton sat up a bit more, and Mr. Sefton said "First, I wanted to say, thank you for coming over, Kurt. It takes a lot of guts to come back to a place that you've tossed out of before, even with the invitation. Second, and even more importantly...We owe you both an apology. We are sorry. We allowed our fears to guide our decisions, instead of our love." Mrs. Sefton cut in quickly with "Can either of you forgive us? Please?" Kurt was floored, but with a quick look at Amanda, who was smiling, he nodded a yes. "Ja, Mrs. Sefton. I hold no bad feelings in zis. I happen to know zomezing about forgiveness." Amanda was just about on cloud nine, as she said to her Dad "Mom, Dad? We just want a chance. That's all we're asking for. Just like normal teenagers." Mr. and Mrs. Sefton smiled at their beloved daughter and Mr. Sefton said "We can certainly do that. Although, I'm rather glad that your boyfriend is more competent than most teens could ever be at saving lovely daughters." Amanda started giggling. When everyone looked at her, Amanda explained "When Mr. Sisko was ranting at me, he did say one thing right...that I'd fall for my rescuer!" Kurt and Amanda held hands and thus Kurt Wagner won permission, and approval from his girlfriend's parents, to date her.

The End


End file.
